A never ending song
by Within ash
Summary: Actually the story setting was after Donna's memories being wiped out,She really lived a happy life after that.However,she found out some pieces of her lost memories as she tried to find out the truth,as her trouble and story beginning from here...(Quite a little Romance) Else Characters:Silvia N,Martha J,Jack H,Rose Tyler...(Maybe more)
1. Prologue-Tribute to Donna Noble

_**Prologue**___

_***Writer's Note:**_

_**My,this is my first time,really,serious to make a prologue.**_

_**In fact,this prologue wasn't too relative to the whole story,**_

_**Just give a tribute to Donna Noble,who played an important part in the whole**_

_**Doctor Who.**_

_**At this prologue,I was trying to describe and imagine about Donna's Childhood with her Granddad,Wilfred Mott ,and all her dreams of the Telescopes.**_

_**Please review if you really like this prologue,and willing to receive some advices **_

_**from all of enjoy your reading.:) Thank you!**_

_**"You're special,Donna Noble,the most important woman in the Universe"**_

As a fairly soundless night,thousands of millions of glistening stars enlighten the ground of silence,upon on the hill ,a little chortle lecerated through over from the down to little and slight step made the bunches of grasses rustling,and rustling,like never ending bother to the night life.

"Gramp!Gramp!What are you doing?"

She asked shooting the old man with a delightful eyes.

"Didn't you observe those sparkling stars,Sweetie?

"The old man answered,his concentration still on his telescope

The redheaded little girl pouted,however,the telescope quickly caught her eyes,as she peaked into the hole .

"I can see you ,lassie"Granddad chuckled "You little naughty"

Still Donna's face in front of the lens of telescope.

In the end ,Wilfred Mott finally gave in,letting his little girl played his telescope.

"Gramp?"She looked at him innocently.

"What, Honey?"He beamed softly,"Are those stars always there?"She responded with a ridiculous he tried to answer

"Of course d...,no,Well,that depends on Life"it

Wilfred quickly switched his answer to an uncertain one,nodding slowly.

" Life itself?Life-span?Twinkle stars?"Her questions just liked never ending one,she propped her head onto her folding arms.

As his voice died down for a long while,he could feel streams of tears roaming down to his cheeks,not really knowing why,such a familiar feeling came up so , thought.

"Donna,you know"He turned head to the little ginger once"there's something we couldn't ever understand,still we have to find out,love"His word was a little shaky,his hand patted on her little brainy.

Though she didn't really understand his word,not even paid concentration on his granddad's speaking,only her eyes focused on that Telescope which made of silver,her hands clinged on the both side ,squinting her eyes trying to peak into the hole and observing.

"Wow!"Little Donna gasped loudly"Hundreds of..Thousands of...Millions of..."she didn't finish her word as Wilf mumbled

"Asterisks"

"Stars!"She exhaled,giggling at her granddad and holding his hands starting to dance around happily.

"Will I br like a star?"Kid,was still just a verbal.

"You'll be a Supernova,glittering and shining in the future"He laughed at her words,so imaginable,and dreamy.

Her face showed a huge simper.

"Weepee!"

"I will be a Supernova,a Supernova,a Supernova!"She exhaled into the valley,surrounded by mountains over mountains.

She would never know,her life,would be so glittering.

She would never know,her life would became so unbelievable by an adventure.

She would never know,she would become the most important woman in the whole Universe.

Though she would forget,however,remain for her safety,until another door open.

She's Donna Noble.


	2. Chapter 1 In the Household of the Noble

**Chapter 1**

**In the household of the Noble **

_***Writer's Guidelines & Notes: **_

_**Instead of letting Donna met Shaun,I changed her situation a little ,as she still worked as a Temp,however her life became much happier than before.**_

_**Next,please enjoy your reading and if you like it,please make a review:).**_

It was a clear sunny day night,just like usual,Wilfred Mott sitted on a stool outside ot the house,as his eyes still ogled into his telescope,not even noticing someone patting on his shoulders softlyon and gently.

"Still looking for Asterisks?" A woman voice loomed into the night.

"Oh,dear,since when did you start touse this word?"He bogged,glancing at her.

"Meh,just thought it to be a beautiful word"She smiled softly,deciding to sit down next to him."You never stop to find him,right?That mystery man"smirked,"and his magic blue box,am I certainly right?"

Wilfred could feel his heart skipped once,rapidly,but then became calm

"You do really interested in that,don't you dear?"He shrugged,kept looking into his telescope to the sky.

"I've met him,once or twice"

He nodded,ready for telling another story

"Ya know I've told them to you,unbelievable ,and a kind of dreamy"He flipped through the edge of his telescope,as he was just like back to some of the memories.

Looking at her granddaughter,slight feeling of sorrow and guilty came up.

**Yes,he would never forget the day,a unforgettable day,for Donna,Donna Noble.**

"Gramp,you're okay?"She looked worried at Wilf who being immobile for a long time due to his thinking.

He didn't acknowledge his hot and boiled tears falling down ,like never ending stream memories from the past bursting out,from his mature mind,too much experiences though he knew wouldn't be longer than the Doctor was.

"You know sweetheart,I suddenly reminded of that man whom I've mentioned,The Doctor"He uttered the word,no,the name,with fervent

"He traveled,through time and space,almost lingering around through the whole Universe"He paused"With his grateful hearts,he had companions,before...still he told me he was lonely, said once to me,once for any would try his best ."

Wilf ended his words here,as his tears still inside his eyes,his orbits filled with red only because the life of Him,but his sorry to his granddaughter,who once to wish and decide to travel with The Doctor for ever,like anyone else,she failed.

**As her memories were being wiped out as well.**

"But...anyone should not be alone,shouldnt us?"

She responded with uncertain belief in it.

"I know..."Wilf answered slowly with hesitant

Then came into a long silence.

Most surprised to Wilf wasn't their silence for so long time ,

"So maybe still have time to solve and find,righta?"It was because Donna spoke first.

"I thought,as well"He forced to gave a small smile

"Anyone shouldn't be alone"

As Silva called them already to have dinner,nobody,not even Wilf noticed there was a stream of tears on Donna's cheeks.

_**-To be Continued-**_


	3. Chapter 2-Old Donna,New Donna

**Chapter2**

**New Donna,Old Donna **

_***Writer's Guideline & Notes:**_

_**well,in the chapter,we'll find out some Donna's true feeling that no one knows,**_

_**and this make her to make a important life decision but change her life,ever after.**_

_**Enjoy your reading and I don't own Doctor Who,obviously:).**_

_**"There's only one truth"Some kind of sounds surrounded in e'r mind.**_

I feel like I'm not my old self,she often though like this.

Donna Noble,still worked as a Temp,

"She's still her,that's right"Her friend Veena have once said like this.

However,she felt slightly eerie.

The night wilf told her about those things about" The Doctor",somehow she had same and familiar resonance with didn't even know why would feel like just pretended to be un recognized ,else further bewildered.

**Although there was still some pieces of memories popped up sometimes.**

"Big wasps,My,and walking skeletons,they also can talk,Jeez!They all look creepy,and cracky,what else I can say?Dreams in my head,those creatures in my head,I feel like I could call them out right now!"Donna exhaled as she took a little sip on her drink."Maybe they were just your dreams"Her one and only closed friend,Veena,responded,"Don't think to much,Donna,you must be drunk to much"

"But..."She didn't even finish as Veena stood up"I should go now,see ya around then."Veena grabbed her purse quickly and left,az she picked up her phone trying to call ,one man picked up the phone soon.

"I think we have problem now"

"Mum,how many time I've told you I'm not going to marry now!"After getting home,Silvia's nagging started again and again,almost everyday.

"Donna,listen,Temp work CAN'T balance your life expend! And you're already nearly Fourty!"Silvia's high pitch tone scratching through Donna's ear and she shutshut the door.

In fact,usually she would fight backback to argue with her,somehow,she didn't fight back these days ,after a "Accident",everyone said that was really a miracle,they all said just like that."Accident",actually was her memories being wiped out,so she didn't remember.

She could remember what they had said

"You almost hit by a car"

How ridiculous,was that able to prove her change,no it couldn't be

As she layed down on the bed,deep in her thinking.

Since,not knowing when it started,inside her mind,one voice,a woman voice,came out sometimes,subconsciously.

The sentence always repeated like this:

**"There's only one truth,Donna,someone could help you,remember,his name was the Doctor"**

The voice Donna tried to spread her mouth and speak

"Who are you?What really are you?"She felt so helpless as the voice responded

**"I'm you, -Donna who I am,if you need help then I'll come again"**

**"It's time to say goodbye,new Donna"**

The voice died down as she awoke once.

Not only the voice,however,there was always a song,surrounded,in her mind,

singing"Freedom",as she had never find so solemn and pure voice

She started to dubt for all her life and reality,science then.

She was puzzled with the last words the sound said

**"It's time to say goodbye,new Donna"**

What did the words mean,she thought,like a never ending riddle and ,

her own puzzle.

"We can't,let her old memories kept entangled her!"Martha sat on her chair,sighing

"If I was Veena,I' would get mad,just like..."

She shook her head glancing at the man who sitting across her

"However,we didn't even know where the Doctor will be"Jack responded in calm

As Veena looked worryingly at them both.

"She saved the Earth,c'mon!"Martha almost exhaled,as Jack put his hands on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"If we have to use anyway to stop her,we must,no matter any way, protection system which he gave into her mind,we estimate,it couldn't long any longer."

They all have decided for doing same thing.

**"New Donna is come to an end,old Donna will be resurrected"**

_**-To Be Continued-**_


	4. Chapter 3-Her destined fate on Running

**Chapter 3**

**Her distined Fate on Running**

_***Writer's Guideline & Notes:**_

_**Hm,seemed to be a little complicated now,Donna was totally in dilemma now,**_

_**What would the words mean?Why really the Doctor need to do this not only because her safety?Rose and Mickey will back again and help Donna to escape from the project of the UNIT&Torchwood,as this chapter,her adventure truly began.**_

_**Enjoy your reading and I don't own Doctor Who.**_

"It's time to say goodbye,new Donna"

It was just like a prophecy,spreading around whole Universe.

Nobody did not know who Donna Noble is ,

the most important woman in thE Universe.

"Is that a oath?"Martha frowned at the words as she clicked on the keyboard,faster

"We don't even have a good idea,no clue now,at 't we pay a visit to Noble's house?"Jack responded with no really attention on the conversation as the screen showed

"You've got to stop her remember,or else she'll dead you know"Martha sighed

"If Doctor was here..."She mumbled quitely

"Though he has gone for,very long time,thee years...and never came back once"

Both of them stayed in silence.

Donna looked into the mirror

"Who really am I?"She splashed water on her face while thinking

"Though I'm not mad already"she mumbled,flinchedfast

As her mother walked in,not nagging this time"Breakfast is already.,Donna"

Weird,She didn't act so peaceful like this..she thought.

As her corner of the eyes observing one Blondie woman passed by her house.

In fact,that was normal thing,however,she felt familiar feeling rushed into her as her mother kept acknowledging her to eat her breakfast

"I'll ,later!"As her pace quicken,stroding out off her house.

Nobody,nobody else,where's the blonde woman?She thought

All of a sudden,someone grabbed her hand as she almost screamed

"W-Wot?"She turned back as the Blondie smiled

"Donna...you've got to leave"Her smile turned into warning

"Who are you?Why should I leave?"She bewildered,not knowing what she was talking about

The blonde hair woman looked sadly

"Sorry,Donna"She tucked her a teleporter ,just like a watch

"They're coming!Donna,UNIT and TORCHWOOD both want you"

The woman named Rose lookingat her seriously"My mission was to get you from dangerous"

"I don't even know.."As ber words didn't even finished,some black SUV came so quickly as Rose grabbed her hand ,starting to dash

"Donna,please you've got to go!It's your adventure!Something you should find back"As Rose inputted some coordinate into the "watch"

Donna was really confused and helpless"So you know the voice?"

Rose looked back at her"Doctor-Donna"She nodded"You've got to save her,save yourself,only one truth on both of you"

"Wait!"She didn't finish her question as Rose let go off her hand,smiling"Good luck"

As Donna vanished into a beam of light quickly,Rose turned back to face with those cars

"She's gone now"She looked seriouslyly at those people who armed,as her light beam gun on her hand

"So?"

"W-wottttt?"She screamed as she got through ,thing like swirl,never-ending Time wirl,As her heart like flipping out of her own ,as she crashed down on the ground.

"Oh,no..what I'm really doing?"She sighed loudly as she staggered up,browsing around.

"Where am I,really?"She felt vulnerable

However,as she observed a familiar poster,she knew thank bloody god she came to where,"Harold Saxon",the period of the bloody prime Minister.

"But why she sent me here?"

Her only question remained.

Her pace quicken as she started trotting alone the road

As the voice came again

**" There's only one truth,Donna,keep running as you'll find the right man"**

**-**_**To Be Continued-**_


	5. Chapter 4 - Alternative Universe

**Chapter 4**

**Alternative Universe**

_***Writer's Guideline & Note:**_

_**Right,her adventure is really beginning,yes,Alternative Universe where she is.**_

_**In fact she'll find more clues and similarity in this world as she meet **_

_**an impossible person she wouldn't believe it.**_

_**Enjoy your reading,thank you,and i don't own Doctor Who.**_

Donna,however,completely outof awareness of her difficult situation now.

She continued roaming on the street,in her community, cursing about all of these crappie things.

"Bloody,why should I need to have such experience like this?"She muttered.

Well,though I'm nothing thought.

"I don't even know where I am"She sighed looking the "watch",wondering what this thing realy was.

Always being like really a Noble woman,who sometimes proud of herself,a bit selfish,though have a Kind hearts;Rude,sarcasm,Definitely.

Nothing special I am,I'm no one.

Even can't find one who truly love me... She thought

Donna wasn't a daydreamer, knew "The prince of Charming","Happy End",weren't true ,they never been true.

She didn't know there's a big changing was waiting for her.

Even if the person wasn't that charming as her though.

Meanwhile a Man in black Suit was sitting on the chair,like knowing something errie would happened,propping his legs on his office desk,smirking

"Looks like all the prophecy were true,Miss Noble"He turned the computer screen face to him"Ah,there you are"He observed the red spot on the monitor screen,

as one of his subs coming reporting"Your lord and Master,"He bowed ,"We have detected that something made this dimension and another dimension,twisted,very abnormal,regarding yo our reports.."While the Master cut in

"Well,I've know all of those reasons"He grinned maniacally

"Show time!"

As she was completely out of realizing her situation now,kept cursing however,

she found something weird but familiar,

these places,so familiar,however wasn't her home though.

She could subconsciously feel the discrepancy

However,she couldn't tell why.

At the same time,The Master himself stepped out from his office,

his mind only stucked with one thing

" She could help you,avoiding your destined fate from your future"

That woman just said without any doubt.

He was dragged back to reality as he saw the Ginger,though she didn't look over at where he was

Meanwhile a Man in black Suit was already standing behind,reading her curiously

"Well,hello"He cleared his throat,smirking as she turned her back,rolling her eyes

"Oi,I know it's you!Bloody Murderer!"She acted impatiently

"Aw..I don't even kill one on Earth already"He lifted an eyebrow,chuckling maniaclly

She rolled her eyes again,not going to listen "/Sir/,Sorry for that /bloody/laughing but I must go now,for this damn world sake!"She turned back.

The Master knew that's the chance now,he grinned franziedly while jumping to her back

"Oi!Let go off me!You jerk!"She kicked hard while he tightened her arms "No,nope,you're my hostage now.."He laughed while the Ginger got the chance to bite

"Shit! You barbaric woman!"

Donna got the chance to slide off his clingy,dashing fast while he chasing faster

She gritted her teeth while putting out her vortex teleporter which the Doctor gave it to her early

"If you get into trouble,just use it."

She did it while something unexpected happened,even herself didn't aware,one of her arm was clinged by that bloody Master.

The Worst thing was ,

They had been transported,right into his office!

She cursed to herself.

_**-To Be Continued-**_


End file.
